


Breath Like The Clouds

by des_nuages_de_paris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Deepthroating, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Submissive Anakin Skywalker, You literally can't tell me that Anakin doesn't have a praise kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/des_nuages_de_paris/pseuds/des_nuages_de_paris
Summary: Obi-wan was simply trying to have a relaxing evening meditating. Then Anakin decided to bother him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 303





	Breath Like The Clouds

**Breath Like The Clouds**

  
  


_ “There's a cloud on my life’s horizon _

_ wonderful shape and hue, _

_ Like the feathery down of a snow-drift _

_ ’Tis dimpled with changeful blue. _

_ I gaze on its shadowy outline _

_ And drink in the calm of the skies, _

_ Till I fancy it floats out of heaven, _

_ As an angel in disguise.” _

-My Cloud, Kate Slaughter McKinney

  
  


When one was looking for Obi-wan, there were only a few places you should look. This was common knowledge to most Jedi, but this was especially knowledge to Anakin. After being by his side for so long, he was very familiar with the three spots that his former master seemed to run away to.

First, there was his room. Of course. Oh, the introvert that Kenobi was. There were countless times where Anakin had spent hours looking for him only to find that he had curled up in his bed with tea, with a book, and with a large woolen blanket. Whenever Anakin did find him here, he didn’t hesitate to find an excuse to stay with him and curl up under that same blanket until Obi-wan’s rhythmic breathing lulled him into a wonderful sleep.

The second location to find Obi-wan was just too stereotypically embarrassing. The library, because why wouldn’t it be? It was like Obi-wan constantly had something to prove - even while being so endlessly sure of himself in Anakin’s eyes. Why was he always studying? Anakin could understand  _ his _ need to study. He certainly had slacked off...too much. But he was functioning fine enough! And so was Ahsoka, with her lack-of-tradition that perfectly matched his.

There were times when Anakin felt bored enough to join him in that library, maybe try to sneak in a few moments of affection before Obi-wan started to lecture on and on about “distractions” and “being in public” and all of those fun topics. It always caused Anakin to just deflate. He would frown to himself and shuffled off until the evening, where his constant need for attention could finally be satisfied.

The third and final place Anakin would go to find Obi-wan was Anakin’s least favorite. He never went up there unless he really, truly needed Obi-wan. It was the meditation balcony, a gaudy platform high above the Temple and Coruscant that was used for Jedi to have private time to “connect to the world around them”. That was the point, according to the Council: you were high enough up to see everything, but no one could see you. It was a metaphor or something. 

Anakin  _ hated  _ the meditation balcony. It was so boring. He had spent hours up there as a padawan, disappointing any and all of his teachers as he struggled to stay still and struggled to be patient. He swore that the very moment it was no longer a requirement, he wouldn’t ever make the effort to ride the elevator up there.

Obi-wan  _ always  _ wanted to put the effort in to go up there. He always said he had good memories up there with his late master. He said it brought him peace. He was always teetering on the edge of utter annoyance with Anakin over his distaste of the place, but he eventually caved and stopped trying to convince his partner that sitting still for long periods of time could be fun.

Whenever times got truly desperate, and this night was one of those times, Anakin would take a deep, wounded breath as he tapped the buttons in the elevator. He would stand there with arms crossed on his chest like a child as he pouted his way up, up, up to the top of the building. He could feel his ears pop just slightly as he reached the top, just like how they did when he went into hyperspace. That feeling was satisfying in the sky, but subpar on Coruscant.

He walked out on the nice, yellow-white flooring through the hallway. The walls were just a series of large, wide windows. Each window was open, and showed a different section of the balconies. Cream curtains blew around as Anakin moved past quickly. His pace was pointed. The less time up here, the better. When he reached the end of the hallway, the doors were open and guided Anakin onto the large platform. He did take a moment, however small, to take in the evening sky and the cold mist that was forming over the city. 

He enjoyed the weather when it was like this - calm, yet wet. Cold, but not uncomfortable. It was easy for glass to fog up but hard for you to shiver. It was peaceful. It was perfectly still. It was like the weather when he first arrived on the planet. This weather promised safety. New adventures. A brighter future. 

He turned back around and started to wander around the circular balcony, trying to find where Obi-wan sat. He discovered that this place was mostly empty - probably because of the fog and mist. Usually that signalled rain. Cold rain, this time of year. And no one cared about meditation enough to get soggy and chilled. 

Except Obi-wan, of course. Naturally.

He followed the heavy feeling in the air, the strength of the Force that was without a doubt coming from Obi-wan. Anakin found him towards the back of the circle, facing the faded sunset, layers of mist built up in the air just off the balcony. His breathing was slow, deliberate, and it would occasionally push some stray condensation clouds away from him. He was deep in meditation. His tunic was blowing gently around his waist from the Force around him. 

Anakin could feel energy radiating from him, around him. He felt it in their bond. He couldn’t help but smile to himself seeing Obi-wan like this. He must have been up here for a while. You don’t just reach this level of mediation casually. Anakin  _ never  _ reached it. So he would always find it at least a little impressive, despite his chagrin about the act.

“If you’re coming to tell me that you and Ahsoka have broken something again, I’m not helping you fix it.”

Before Anakin could say a single world, Obi-wan had spoken up.

Anakin scoffed. “Really, Obi-wan? Not even a moment of peace?”

“Moments of peace don’t exist with you.” He sighed. The energy around him started to get softer. It was like the dimming of a lightswitch. “What in the world convinced you to come up here? You must be in trouble.”

“I am not!” He moved forward closer to Obi-wan. 

“If you aren’t, then sit and tell me what went wrong.” Obi-wan said.

“You’re trying to trick me into meditation.”

“I’ve grown past that idea.”

Anakin grumbled to himself as he sat down next to his former master and faced out at the city. He crossed his legs, but stayed slumped over and propped his chin in his hand. He wasn’t even going to try to pretend to be meditating. He wouldn’t give Obi-wan even the sliver of satisfaction.

“Your hair is getting quite long.” 

He reached up to his hair with his gloved hand and messed with the tufts that danced low on the back of his neck. “I don’t think so. It could be longer.”

“So you are growing it out then?”

“Just like you did.” Anakin said. “...Wait, your eyes are closed. How can you judge my hair without seeing it?”

Obi-wan smirked. “I’m seeing through the Force.” After a moment, he chuckled to himself. “Or I just saw you earlier today.” Anakin didn’t hesitate to elbow him in the ribs, which knocked Obi-wan out of his meditation fully. The energy died around him. He sighed deeply, dramatically, and gave Anakin a  _ look  _ as he furrowed his thick brows. “Now, Anakin, really. What do you need?” 

A silence fell over them. The sounds of the city were hushed below, like listening to music through a wall. Obi-wan waited patiently for Anakin to speak. He knew how long it could take for Anakin to finally vocalize. So they sat and watched the cool air get colder and watched a few stray drops of rain fall onto the ground around them.

Anakin finally cleared his throat and adjusted himself. “I just...I just feel like I haven’t seen you a lot. And I guess I’m just not that used to it.”

This amused Obi-wan. “Really? That’s it? I should feel honored that you enjoy my presence enough to brave the emotional turmoil of the meditation decks.”

He frowned and sat up straight. “Hey! I’m being serious!”

“I know you are.” His tone changed to be much, much warmer. He turned to look Anakin in the eyes, deep blue meeting crystal blue. The bond between them settled into a peaceful flow, just like always. “I understand how you feel. It’s odd to not have you next to me at all times. But I do see you often, you know.” His voice dropped. “Much more often than other Jedi see each other.”

“I know.” He shifted around. “But still…”

“You’re being greedy.” Obi-wan said. A twinkle in his eyes that only Anakin could read reminded him that, yes, Obi-wan was joking and, yes, Obi-wan felt the same way. It was unfair, one might say, to go from seeing someone every hour of every day to only for a moment. Even with all the missions they went on, all the jobs they did together, it didn’t feel the same. They had formed a connection - a forbidden connection - and it was insatiable.

Anakin looked around before reaching over and brushing his hand against Obi-wan’s. The other man followed suit, glancing around and feeling for any Force signatures before taking Anakin’s hand in his and squeezing. The Force between them buzzed with excitement. 

“I must admit.” Obi-wan sighed. “We haven’t got to spend a proper while with each other in a little too long. And I do miss you, my dear one.”

Moments like these were rare, cherished. They were luckier than others but unluckier than most, and every second counted. Every touch was important. Every glance was remembered. Life was fragile. The amount of times that Anakin had seen Obi-wan almost slip away on the battlefield - and the amount of times Obi-wan felt that in kind - was too much to thump at their hearts. It was painful. It was torture. It was  _ their lives.  _

Anakin shivered as Obi-wan ran his thumb over his knuckle. “I heard a rumor that you’’ll be sent to Ryloth soon, for a little dispute.” He said the word ‘dispute’ so bitterly. It was rare he let his feelings about the war slip through.

“That’ll be fun. Ahsoka loves going to new places.” Anakin scooted a bit closer. Their thighs touched, Obi-wan’s heat flooding into Anakin’s colder body.

“Of course she’ll have fun.” Obi-wan scanned his eyes over Anakin’s face. “But I also feel heartbroken that she has to train during this time. We all trained during wars, but this...feels a bit different, doesn’t it?”

“Different how?”

“Different like the end of an era.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Anakin nudged him with his elbow again. “Cool down. Don’t dampen the mood.”

Obi-wan pulled away his hand and set it lightly on Anakin’s thigh. “Yes, yes, my bad. I will try to be more  _ cool.”  _

Anakin scrunched up his nose. “If Ahsoka had heard you, she wouldn’t  _ not  _ be making fun of you.”

“And maybe I deserve it.” Obi-wan squeezed gently. “I’m getting too old for this.”

“Oh, please. You’re barely even going grey.” Anakin laughed. He took the chance to bring his hand up to run his fingertips through Obi-wan’s hair. “And even if you were, I’m sure it wouldn’t look half bad.”

Obi-wan grabbed Anakin’s hand and pressed the tips of his fingers against his full lips, kissing gently. “You say that now. But just wait until Ahsoka ages you like you aged me. Then you’ll be a silver fox and you’ll hate it.”

“But then we’ll be grey together. How exciting?” Anakin moved even closer, now barely a foot away from Obi-wan’s face. 

“Riveting.” He said with a deadpan voice.

“Aren’t I?” Anakin grinned.

“Could be better.”

“How so?”

Obi-wan looked him over, but before he could be snappy back, footsteps sounded in the hallway. They were distant, but present. Obi-wan sighed before scooting a good half-meter away. “You could be wittier - and therefore more riveting - if you bothered to actually study.”

Anakin scoffed in disbelief and sat back on his hands. “I...You’re a jerk.”

“Language.”

“Over the word  _ jerk?”  _

“And whatever words I wasn’t there to hear you say.”

The footsteps silenced themselves far away from the two men, so Anakin wasted no time scooting even closer once again. “I’m feeling irritated, Obi-wan.”

“With what?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“You. You constantly trying to stop me from cursing. I’m an adult. I have a padawan.” Anakin gave Obi-wan the defiant, teasing look he could only muster for him. “I can say as many things as I want.”

“Can you?”

“Yes.”

Obi-wan thought for a moment. He looked around, reached out to sense anyone, and then took a deep breath. “Well. What if your mouth is preoccupied?”

Anakin looked genuinely shocked. “We are on the meditation balcony, Master Kenobi. To do anything so lewd, especially here, is against the code.” His face was turning red as he continued to tease him.

“If you can name the last time you genuinely cared about the code, I will listen to you.” 

“I care about it sometimes!”

That made Obi-wan laugh.

Anakin was practically pouting. “I do!”

“You’ll be leaving for Ryloth in a few days most likely.” He sighed. “That means even longer time apart.”

“But I’ll be back soon.” Anakin’s eyes wandered downward, following Obi-wan’s hand as it went down to the front of his own pants.

Obi-wan started to lean back and fiddle with his tunics and belt. “But I’ll be quite honest, dear one.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “It’s been quite a while since the last time we got to spend any  _ intimate time  _ together, and if you’re leaving again soon? I need to have something to hold me over.”

Sometimes, Anakin forgot how truly dirty Obi-wan could be. Anakin sometimes forgot that under this controlled facade, there was a loverman. This was the man who had a relationship with Siri Tachi as a padawan. This was the man who had experimented on far off planets. This was the man who flirted with Ventress during battle. He was a real man of action. And Anakin always forgot it until something like this came up.

And now Obi-wan was undoing his pants on the meditation balcony. 

And he was gently coaxing Anakin’s head down.

Well. Two could play at that game.

Anakin allowed himself to slink downwards, his stomach touching the floor. He started to get situated between Obi-wan’s strong legs. He reached out to put a hand on each of Obi-wan’s thighs. “What are you asking for?” His eyelids were heavy.

“You know.” Obi-wan reached down and pulled his girth out from the slit in his pants. Anakin felt his mouth instantly water. As Obi-wan worked at his half-hard length, an idea sparked in his head. He felt the cool breeze blow against his cheek, and he smirked.

He leaned down until he was on the same level as Obi-wan’s manhood. He looked up at Obi-wan, taking a moment to let the other man take in the image of his face and lips in such a lewd position. He then parted his lips, slicking them with his spit, before angling his lips and blowing cool air onto Obi-wan.

He exhaled slowly onto Obi-wan’s length, his warm breath raising up goosebumps and sending a shiver down Obi-wan’s spine. After hearing the small gasp that escaped Obi-wan’s lips, he blew once more. He moved his head as he did, going from tip to base and then back again. 

“And where did you learn this, Anakin?” Obi-wan’s voice was strained. He really was trying to keep his composure. But it was failing and that was bringing a smile to Anakin’s face. He just shrugged, and blew again. The feeling sent shivers throughout Obi-wan’s body. 

Obi-wan moved one hand gently to cup Anakin’s cheek. He nuzzled into his hand with ease. Obi-wan ran his thumb over his cheekbone and looked down at him with heavy eyelids. His eyes were dark with growing need. He moved his hand away from Anakin’s cheek and brushed his hair away from his eyes to tuck behind his ear. He didn’t need to say anything. 

Anakin moved down lower to kiss around the base of Obi-wan’s cock. They were light, barely there kisses that just added to the teasing as his gloved hand moved to gently stroke around Obi-wan’s balls. Obi-wan was slipping a bit, small noises starting to come from his throat. 

He pulled his head back and blew again. Obi-wan moved his hand to the back of Anakin’s neck. “Are you going to keep teasing me or are you going to hurry up before we get caught?”

“I thought you said patience is important.” Anakin chuckled, his breath brushing against Obi-wan and inciting another small gasp.

“Knowing when to move quickly is also an important Jedi philosophy.” Obi-wan said through gritted teeth. “Open your mouth.” Anakin complied. He even stuck out his tongue a bit, almost mockingly. Obi-wan started to slip the tip of his member into Anakin’s mouth, urging his head to go lower and lower.

Anakin tightened his grip on Obi-wan’s thighs to support himself. He opened his mouth and gladly accepted the intrusion, lapping at the head and enjoying the salty taste. He backed away a bit to blow at the slick tip, the effect enhanced by the wetness.

“No more teasing, dear one. Take me.” He used extra force to push down Anakin’s head. Once he was about halfway into Anakin’s mouth, he let out a deep groan. He leaned back and let Anakin take control, watching the man bob his head up and down. The noises he made were obscene as he used his spit and Obi-wan’s precum to coat his member.

They started to get lost in each other. Anakin’s moans, Obi-wan’s hisses of pleasure. It was intoxicating. “Anakin.” He said softly. “Anakin, I missed this. I missed your mouth.” For a few moments, they were just alone in the clouds. Both of them, their energies blending. Alone. Each other’s. Forever. Just Obi-wan and Anakin and his lovely, dangerous mouth

But it didn’t take much to snap them back into reality.

“Master Kenobi?” A voice called from a little ways away, behind all of the railings and plants and walkways. Anakin froze, his blood running a bit cold, but he didn’t have long to think before he was shoved down and held down by Obi-wan.

“Yes?” Obi-wan answered back, his voice surprisingly level.

“It’s Master Koon.” The voice said. Of course, Plo Koon. Anakin held back the desire to roll his eyes.

“I’m meditating!” He called over his shoulder. He looked down at Anakin and glared at him. It was a threat.  _ Stay quiet. Stay still.  _

“I came looking for you!” His voice was getting nearer and nearer.

“Well, you found me, Master Koon. But please, keep your distance.” He said through gritted teeth.

His footsteps stopped. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes. Just, I can sense your urgency from here. With all due respect, you’ll cloud my connection.” He said. “I don’t want my focus to be broken. Is it an emergency?”

“We are needed by the council.”

“Understood. Could you give me a moment then, please, and tell them I’ll be down shortly.”

“You sound strained.” His voice was concerned. “Do you need me to-”

“No! No, I am fine.” Obi-wan let out an annoyed sigh as Anakin swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock. 

“But, Master Kenobi I--”

“A moment, Master Koon, please. This could be vital to our current situation. I don’t want my meditative flow to become disrupted.”

“Uh, y-yes. Very good then. I’ll inform them. Do hurry.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I’ll see you soon, then?”

“I’ll be down in a moment.” Obi-wan called over his shoulder. 

“Alright then.” Plo said. There was a moment of hesitation, a questioning, before his footsteps could be heard walking away.

Anakin pulled up his head. "Well, that was close."

"Oh, shut it." Obi-wan pushed his head down again. Anakin’s hands gripped Obi-wan’s thighs firmly, only getting tighter and tighter as Obi-wan made the grip on his hair harsher. “Come now, Anakin. We don’t have a lot of time, do we?” He panted above him. “You know what I like.”

In response, Anakin groaned deeply, vibrating his throat and coaxing a deep growl from Obi-wan. His hips bucked and Anakin could feel the head of his member knocking against the back of his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Tears were pooling from the strain, but he wasn’t going to let up. He focused in the best he could on pushing away his gag reflex to take more and more inside of him.

Obi-wan loosened his grip on Anakin’s hair and switched to gently petting the back of his head. “Look at you, Anakin. You look so beautiful with my cock in your throat.” He was either purring or growling. Anakin wasn’t sure. But it was raw and animalistic and the sound went straight to Anakin’s dick. “You can take more, can’t you, dear one? Can’t you?” Obi-wan pushed Anakin’s head down until Anakin was practically choking on pubic hair. “Yes, yes, you can. You can and you’re doing so wonderfully.” 

Anakin relaxed completely to let Obi-wan fuck into his throat. He flattened his tongue, the thickness and heaviness of his manhood weighing hard on his jaw. Obi-wan bit his lip, and just didn’t stop. Anakin could feel his eyes burning. He opened them just enough to let the tears fall down his cheeks. 

“I want to see you, darling, I want to see your  _ eyes,  _ Anakin. Look at me, Anakin.”

And he did. He opened his eyes the best he could, and he looked up.  _ Am I doing good?  _ Anakin asked with his eyes.  _ Tell me I’m doing good.  _

Obi-wan looked at him and barely held eye contact for longer than a few seconds before Anakin felt the first bursts of cum on the roof of his mouth. He stayed still, eyes still wide, as Obi-wan’s dick twitched inside of his mouth. The tip of his member moved against his tongue. After Anakin’s mouth was full of white, Obi-wan released his head and allowed him to raise up. As he did, a strand of cum hung from Anakin’s lip and connected to the tip of Obi-wan’s cock.

Anakin stuck out his tongue teasingly, cum drizzled all over it. And then he swallowed, and presented Obi-wan with his clean tongue as proof. 

“Wonderful.” Obi-wan said while catching his breath. “I’ll only be a few minutes late to the meeting, then.”

“I’m glad I could help you have a better ‘meditative flow’.” Anakin snickered.

“I don’t want to hear you making fun of me for that!” He scowled. “I had to think on the fly.” He started to tuck himself back into his pants and smooth his tunics. “I still think I wasn’t believed.”

“You weren’t.” Anakin shook his head. “How about this: you predict to the council that I’ll do something amazing on Ryloth, and then I’ll do it. I’ll handle it.”

Obi-wan scoffed. “Oh, I’m sure it’ll be that easy.”

“How about this instead.” Anakin leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Tell them about how amazing Ahsoka will be. She deserves more attention.”

Obi-wan leaned in and kissed him back, deeply, slowly. He tasted everything he could before pulling away and gently pushing Anakin’s hair behind his ear. “That might be passable.” He hummed. “No matter what, you know I’ll think of something.” After a brief pause, he leaned in and kissed Anakin’s cheek. “Stay here for about thirty minutes after I head down.”

“Yes, sir.” Anakin mock-saluted before sitting down and getting comfortable. “I hope you won’t be offended if I nap.”

“If I don’t see it, it didn’t happen.” Obi-wan stood up and wiped himself off.

“I’ll get comfy, then.” He grinned up at him.

“Well, then. Good evening. I’ll see you later.” He hesitated before quietly adding. “I love you.”

It was barely a whisper. And Anakin responded in kind, in a breathless voice. “I love you too.”

With that, Obi-wan turned and started to walk down the balcony and head inside. Meanwhile, Anakin got situated. And after a few moments, he felt himself getting extremely pissed. 

Obi-wan found a way to trick him into staying on the medication balcony. 

Kriff.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is des-nuages-de-paris if you want more! Enjoy this shameless little mess.


End file.
